Sleep
Sleep is an Ed, Edd n Eddy fanfiction. It was published on November 12, 2010. In the short the reader experiences how Eddy suffers from dementia at his old age. It was one of the stories submitted for the first fanfiction contest at The3Eds ("Fanfic of the Season"), and therefore was only visible for registered The3Eds users. The story hasn't been published anywhere else on the internet and has been lost after the closing down of the The3Eds website. Unlike "How To Save A Life", that was submitted for the same contest, it didn't have any illustrations. The story icon was eventually included in one of the artist's dump submissions at Deviantart. Warning: this article contains spoilers. Plot Eddy wakes up in a big chair and soon discovers that Lee is in his house. While he orders her to get out immediately, she ignores his orders and instead goes upstairs to have a nap, as she informs him they're going out later that evening. Eddy is confused about her presence, but also about his own, since he doesn't remember moving into the house he woke up in, while he does recognize the house itself. He tries to call his parents and friends, but only Ed's number still exists; and he learns that Ed is now a teenage girl and his parents have died. After a couple of hours have passed and Eddy didn't become any wiser, he reminds himself that Lee was talking about a show they were supposed to go to at 8, so goes upstairs to check on her. When he finds Lee dead, his memory returns, including the realization he's been demented for many years. Characterss Eddy Eddy is the main character and suffers from dementia. He's a elderly man, but believes he is still 12 years old, and so, that he's trapped in a house with Lee. Since he only remembers this much about his surroundings, anything that refers to his adult self or his wife, Lee, does not look familiar to him. --------------------------------------------- Lee Lee is, just like Eddy, an elderly person. She seems to have fully accepted Eddy's dementia at this point, as she tries not to give too much attention to the matter. ---------------------------------------------------- Ed Ed is also an elderly man. He doesn't clarify anything for Eddy, as he is absent minded and Eddy thinks he is actually Ed's grandfather. ------------------------------------------------ Ed Kanker "Ed" is Ed's 18 year old granddaughter. Her dialogue with Eddy implies that Eddy's behaviour isn't new to her and he has called them before with the same story. Quotes Eddy: "LEE! WAAAH!" Lee: "I knew you were gonna say that, you're so silly and cute. Anyway, I'm going to take a nap before we leave. I'm tired." Eddy: "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, LEE." Lee: "See you in 4 hours, honey." Eddy: "YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF MY ROOM. DON'T TOUCH MY MAGAZINES." - Eddy: "Okey, look, can you give me Ed, please?" Ed: "Depends, how much are you willing to pay for the kid?" Eddy: "GET ED ON THE PHONE, OLD MAN." Ed: "Hello?" Eddy: "ED, ED! I NEED TO TALK WITH ED." Ed: "Hello?" Story sample "Eddy started shaking her, but she didn't move a single muscle. Was she dead? He moved away her hair to check if she wasn't just staring at him, trying not to laugh. But it didn't look that way. In fact, it looked like she was merely sleeping. ... ''But then, the moment he spotted the many wrinkles in her face, his mind went blank. He looked possessed; two invisible hands had grabbed his face and were slowly turning it to a tall mirror that was standing at the other side of the room. ''There he saw himself. ''"No.." he gasped, "...GOD, NO.." ''Memories that weren't there before were suddenly flowing into his mind all at once. What he didn't know just a second ago was now a cherished memory. ''The very instance he saw Lee's pale face, he remembered. He remembered everything. He even remembered what he didn't remember for all these years; the neglect, the pain he caused many. Especially her. His greatest treasure. More valuable than all the money in the world. His money. ''Little Ed Kanker..Ed's granddaughter. ''He lived these past years in a replay. But he wasn't 12 anymore. He, Ed and Double D weren't having these adventures. Not anymore. ''He had a family. The same family he just burned in the fireplace. ''His illness destroyed all the good he had in his life, and now left him tortured. ''Eddy fell on his knees and started crying next to the corpse of his wife. ''He wished..he wished.. '..he wished he'd forget.'"'' Trivia * "Sleep" had the working title "Death of a Princess". * Eddy's dementia was inspired by the episode "Take This Ed And Shove It". *The story was first sketched down to be a comic, but eventually translated into a fanfiction for this contest. *Eddy did not get a close look of Lee or himself till the end of the story. See also *Sleep at The3Eds (website has shut down) Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Fanfiction